I Believe
by Kaiyote
Summary: Slash. While Inky is under the Great Incanto's spell what is going on in his mind? And who will make him believe? And who will make some one else believe in the magic of the world?


**Title:** I Believe   
**Email**: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** G / PG-13   
**Paring:** Inky/Jack   
**Summary:** Slash. While Inky is under the Great Incanto's spell what is going on in his mind? And who will make him believe? And who will make some one else believe in the magic of the world?   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own So Weird, Jack, and Inky(George). And the 'orbs' idea from Roswell.   
**Warning:** Slash: Inky/Jack or George/Jack.   
**Notes:** What the Great Incanto says is in _italics_. The 'orbs' idea was taken from the _Roswell High_ books. Inky's POV through the first part. Second part is Jacks POV. Third part's Inky's. Fourth part is still Inky's POV. Fifth is Jacks. Sixth is Inky's. (Tons of POV changes....) Parts are separated by gaps and there are many POV changes. After Inky's POV in the spirit world is when he's in his body. 

  
  
  
  
**I Believe**   
  


  
  
Where am I? How did I get here? The last I remember...I-I'm not sure what I remember, it's all fuzzy. I'm not sure where I am. I think I've been in this place before though, for it feels slightly familiar. Where I am, it looks like I'm in a beautiful sunset but it's a little bit too bright and not dark at all. And there are these teal-silver looking orbs about the size of two fists as far as I can see. The strange thing about the orbs, though, is that every one of them is tinted a different color than the next, and that the orbs are humming slightly.   
  
There is one orb close by my side, one in front of me, and then there are others by me; but one of those orbs seems to call me to it, and I come closer to it. The orb that seemed to call to me was a dark blue, but at the same time it seemed that the orb was a brilliant shiny light blue color. The 'tune' that the orbs was humming was magnificent also, it seemed to be the song of a siren; it was so sweet and beautiful.   
  
As I got to the orb I saw that it was not really an orb, but a sort of bubble that was almost see-through. You could actually see through the orb-bubble, and what I saw was...very interesting. It was a link to the real world, as you would call it, but it was a different one where the spirits and other such things could try to help or hurt you, but you could never see them. But it did not make any sense for that world to be here right before my eye; because right now I remembered what this world is, the dream world, where anyone with extensive magic abilities could enter. But how could a normal person enter the spirit world through their dreams?   
  
I did not really care then who did, I just wanted to know where the person was in the spirit world. If any one could enter this spirit world they could be any where in a split second. So I tried something once before when The Great Incanto showed me this world, actually it was something he said 'If you ever-ever want to see what the person is dreaming reach into the orb-like bubble and stretch it open until you can fit into it.' And I did.   
  
The orb felt weird when I touched it; it felt like how very liquidy jellow feels...but like soap too. I moved my hand I away from the orb, but then the beautiful song drifted into my ears once again I had to know how went to the world of spirits. Finally I gently to the bubble-orb into my hands and stretched it a little. The response to me touching the orb was enormous. The bubble wavered slightly and then grew bigger and bigger until I, myself, could get in.   
  
What I see after I step into the bubble surprises me.   
  
  
  
  
Where am I? I wonder. But now I realize where I am, the dreamscape, or at least that's what I call it. I found it when I was younger, after I went to sleep one time. I don't remember much of it, but I followed an orb that was gold and red then was sucked into it. It was Clu's and he was dreaming about...something, I think it had to do with eating candy or something.   
  
But now I wonder why I am here. It takes hard concentration for me to get here, and the last time that happened was years ago and it didn't even work on the night I wanted to go into the dreamscape. It took me almost a week to get in, and even then it was hard. So how am I here? I'd almost forgotten about this place.   
  
Then it hit me...maybe not so greatly at first because my mind was a little fuzzy. But now I remember. Inky getting out. Going to outside Annie's room to sit with Carey. My mom saying what's going on out there. Then falling asleep. That must have been how I got here, I thought. It must have been something to do with Inky and his former master. My mind jumped at that thought. Former Master. If he had the power to get me into the dreamscape, then what could be happening to Inky. Suddenly I felt like I had to know what going on outside this world and I searched for Inky's Orb, hoping that it might be in here. It was, I would have jumped for joy but I didn't want to waste any more time.   
  
I jumped into the portal and landed right by Inky. I'm guessing that his former master The Great Incanto was trying to get Inky to give him his bag. I knew Inky was failing as I saw him starting to sway. He moved back and forth slowly in a trance, which I'm guessing is what Incanto put him under. I couldn't tell thought because I couldn't here what anyone was saying, but I knew I had to help Inky.   
  
So I started to shout at Inky what he had been telling me. It only came out as a whisper...almost not even that but I had to keep trying. I couldn't let Inky down. After he made me believe...maybe not in magic...but in myself. So I had to keep trying I screamed louder and louder, but it was useless.   
  
Then I saw Incanto put his hands together and form a fireball. All I could think was 'Save Inky Save Inky.' So I ran in the middle of the fireball and Inky...I wasn't exactly in the middle, I was closer to Inky than the middle of the fireball. But this time I was sure he could here me. Even thought I was whispering instead of screaming I knew he could hear me because every time that I said 'I believe' he said it also.   
  
I could see Inky's eyes begin to flutter a little even though they were closed...then I saw the fireball coming toward Inky. I tried to protect him...but I faded out of the world.   
  
  
  
  
I saw Jack talking to me...or maybe just me body. If I was here then only a part of my mind was in my body now, and my former maser was controlling that part. I growled softly in disgust to seeing what he was doing to me. I shook my head. I would also have to help myself like Jack was doing. I'm almost sure that Jack won't be able to see me. But if he does it doesn't matter anymore...I have to save myself so I can save Jack.   
  
I silently walked over to Jack but I'm almost a foot to him before he jumps a few feet away from where my body's standing. I don't understand at first but now I do, I see that Incanto's hands a filled with a fireball aimed for me. I can't let Jack do this. Hopefully if I save myself from the fireball I can save Jack. So I ran over to where Jack was and put my hand on his shoulder, hopefully what his was doing and saying would go into me and into the part of my mind that was still conscious in my body.   
  
As Jack said his first I Believe to me while my hand was on his shoulder I felt sudden charge...but not the one that would happen if I was about to get out of the spirit world. The charge was like a spark...but something different. It was like two things becoming one...at the same time fire works seemed to be going off inside my eyes. I couldn't think anymore though Jack was fading away and I knew my...Jacks...our plan worked.   
  
I was being brought back.   
  
  
  
  
I looked around as I saw the fireball go right through me. That when I knew that I was back in my body. I didn't have enough power to stop Incanto from taking his bag back again. But then I heard one of the greatest things 'It's empty.' 'Not for long,' I thought and spoke out loud. Then I concentrated Incanto was being dissolving into the bag...I never thought I had this much power before, maybe it has something...I couldn't continue thinking what I was because Incanto had completely vanished into the bag which now read "The Great Inky" and was white.   
  
"Thank you," I said I didn't know if I was actually saying it to Annie or Jack, but I think it was to Jack.   
  
She kept rambling on. Then I felt something stir inside my body...like a familiar presence. Could it be? I wondered. Could it? I shook my head…it was impossible anyways. But my mind kept drifting off on those thoughts. Then Jack and Clue came out of the bus's doors with a strange looks on their faces.   
  
Then my mind suddenly caught up with the thought that Incanto didn't exist anymore. My former master was gone. Everything turned out all right.   
  
  
  
"Incanto," Mrs. Phillips started.   
  
"Actually," I interrupted," Just Inky now."   
  
"Okay, Inky," she started again," You're welcome to stay with us until our next gig if it's okay with you. I'd offer you to sleep in one of the boys hotel room...but our hotel rooms got messed up so now two people will have to stay in the bus. You're welcome to stay in the bus though."   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Phillips...but I really think..." I replied but before I could get it fully out some one interrupted me.   
  
"Yeah," Jack said," Why don't you stay? I'll stay in the bus too."   
  
I saw Jack look at me funny...Could Jack want to talk about what happened? Did he actually remember what happened?   
  
"It would be my pleasure," I said.   
  
I had a feeling that whatever would happen in the bus would be a very good thing.   
  
  
  
I looked at my hands. I was nervous. Inky wasn't in the bus right now, he claimed he wanted to talk to Annie, but I'm sure he really just didn't want to talk to me. But I had to. Ever since what had happened to Inky I had felt something. And it was really weird. It felt like something else was inside of me...if that made any sense at all.   
  
I hadn't noticed that Inky had come in. I hadn't known how long he was standing there. I didn't really care though. I had to talk to him. I turned to face him.   
  
"Inky..." I started," What happened? In the dream world place, you know? Was I really there? I think you know about it..."   
  
I heard him take a deep breath," I know about the dream world...So I'm guessing you do too. And you were there...and you saved me."   
  
"But don't you feel...strange?" I asked him, I did and I had a feeling that he felt strange afterwords to.   
  
"Yeah...Do you feel like...something is inside of you? Like a familiar presense? Soemthing close to you?" Inky asked me...God that was exactly how I felt.   
  
He walked closer to me so that we were both standing face to face," That's how I feel..." I trailed off...there was nothing else I could think to say.   
  
"I have a theory," Inky said leaning closer to me," Care to see if I'm right?"   
  
I nodded, and he kissed me.   
  
  
  
I kissed Jack. I felt the same spark I had yesterday. It was so much stronger than before though. I was right, I finally knew what happened.   
  
I knew Jack felt it too. Because I knew something then. Are souls were one. I wasn't exactly sure how I knew this...or even really if I did know it. But I sure as hell felt it. Our souls had joined as one, we were connected now....forever.   
  
We both drew away from each other," You know what that other feeling now is, don't you?" I asked him.   
  
He nodded.   
  
Something good did happen.   
  
  
  
_Come let me gaze into your eyes,  
to the depths of your soul.  
Become mine and let me be yours,   
our souls entwining, becoming one,  
for today... tomorrow... Eternity...  
_   
  
  
end.   
  
  
A/N: That took me about a year to write...this literally took me forever...or something close to that. 


End file.
